


the cruel illusion

by ellarree



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Createcember 2020, F/F, Final Lair, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Light Angst, Mirrors, Water, megstine, once again i bring you overly excessive use of adjectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellarree/pseuds/ellarree
Summary: “some secrets burn love to the ground and do not leave so much as a scrap of affection”post–final lair oneshot, focusing on Meg as usual.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Meg Giry
Kudos: 3





	the cruel illusion

**Author's Note:**

> written for createcember 2020 day 27: illusion
> 
> inspired by the 2004 film, so all character descriptions are according to that

The glassy lake is disturbed by gentle ripples of gentle hands, trailing through its deceiving surface. Like the mirrors in the opulent theater above, this pool of cool water conceals secrets of a pervasive nature, the kind of secrets that burn love to the ground and do not even leave so much as a scrap of affection in their wake.

A distorted girl gazes blankly out of the water, her loose blond hair tucked behind one ear and leaving a sweeping field of creamy skin exposed by the half-unbuttoned white shirt she wears. Staring too long into the reflection is a dangerous path, a downward spiral of apathy, but all Meg can think about is the cruel illusion, which bears no tear-stains on its cheeks.

It is perhaps this very lack of emotion that serves as the catalyst for her to turn and walk away, upward towards her past. To be consumed by the echoes would be to lose affection, to forget how to love. She would rather live with the knowledge that her adoration will never be returned than to forget Christine entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> i felt a little bit guilty about not writing anything for day 25 so I’m posting this at like 3:30 AM as compensation


End file.
